


Where No One Has Gone Before

by badger79



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding: Adapting to Prime/Mirrorverse - Freeform, Worldbuilding: Cultural Clash Between Prime and Mirrorverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badger79/pseuds/badger79
Summary: When Cadet Sylvia Tilly finds herself in another universe, how does she cope with this situation especially when she learns that in this universe she's the Captain?





	Where No One Has Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/gifts).



When Cadet Sylvia Tilly had woken up this morning, she had never thought about the possibility that by the end of the day the U.S.S Discovery would end up in an alternative universe. To the Starfleet crew, this reality was extremely different to the one that they resided in as the two were mirror opposites. But looking back she wasn't all that surprised considering how many other Starships seemed to end up in these predicaments and knowing that being in Starfleet this is the kind of adventure she signed up for when she joined the Academy.

Remembering the speech that Zephram Cochrane had given that was shown to all Starfleet Cadets she thought about the part where he talked about boldly going where no one had gone before and said to herself “Well I guess this situation is close to what he meant”. Thinking about when she was still a child and dreaming about what being a Starfleet Officer would be like and all the adventures that she could have she never dreamt of ending up in another universe. Her dreams of becoming a Cadet consisted of exploring the galaxy, meeting new civilizations and not being transferred to an alternative universe while in the middle of a war. 

In fact, if you had known Tilly at the Academy, she was optimistic, kind, helpful and determined to become Captain. No one would have ever thought that she could be capable of the things that her counterpart had done. If they could have seen her "evil twin", they would have thought it was some strange practical joke. 

Soon after getting the information from the Klingon raider the crew learned all about their counterparts on the I.S.S Discovery, and Cadet Tilly discovered that she was actually Captain of the Discovery and had to quickly impersonate the other Tilly before the I.S.S Cooper destroyed them. Although nervous about the situation and sitting in the Captain's chair she was glad to have pulled it off with help from Captain (Chief Engineer) Lorca. Although later on, she thought that it was a close call and was very glad to have Lorca on hand to help her through it.

It was shortly after that she put on her new Captain's uniform on for the first time, and Michael Burnham briefed her on her counterparts history. She was distraught to learn that in this universe she was known as "The Slayer of Sorna Prime," "The Witch of Wurna Minor," and "Captain Killy." and that she had gained the Captaincy by killing her predecessor. All that she could think about at that moment was how awful, and evil the other Tilly appeared to be and how could her counterpart be completely different from her. She was not only shocked and horrified but terrified on how she was going to portray a completely different personality to hers. She wanted to throw up as she felt sick to her stomach but knew she had to remain professional and was thankful that Burnham had managed to calm her down.

Later on, when she met Emperor Georgiou and discovered more of the horror that her other self-had brought upon the universe by enslaving other races etc. Constantly having to tell herself that she was no way at all like her other self. It would be a traumatic experience that would stay with her for a long time after this was all over. She even found herself thinking about her mother and couldn't wait to see her again as it would be comforting to be around family after this mission.

Burnham and Captain Lorca discovered another Starfleet ship had found its way into this universe and that perhaps the only way home would be to get the data records regarding the Defiant. As these records were classified, they would have to go onto the I.S.S Shenzhou to gain what they needed before ending up on the I.S.S Charon to appear before the Emporer.

When she learned that she would have to impersonate “Captain Killy” she found it difficult to cope with what she may have to do. Although Tilly was nervous, she tried not to show it as she talked to Captain Connor describing what she would have done to him if he had shown her the same lack of respect that he had given Burnham. Which not only shocked herself but everyone else that was on the bridge at that moment. It also gave an insight into what she could have become if her circumstances had been different which was a frightening thought for her as she tried to reconcile the fact that she had a completely different personality.

It was soon after this that she was able to put on her usual uniform and instantly felt calmer. Thinking again about the Captaincy she realized that although the last few days had been a trial and being a Captain was definitely something she could see in her future once all this was over and they were back home. Hoping to one day gain her dream she was more determined than ever to be put forward for the Command Training program. Knowing that once this was all over, she was going to discuss this with Saru to hopefully get his recommendation.

Tilly then had to deal with the loss of Doctor Culber and that Lieutenant Stamets may never recover. Therefore she knew she had to do something before it was too late and managed to convince Acting Captain Saru to let her try and help Stamets. At first, the treatments seemed to work, but then Stamets fell into a coma, Tilly still was optimistic though she thought to herself that she knew that this was going to work but at the same time realizing that getting him back may be their only option to get back home.

Thankfully a miracle happened, and Stamets woke up, but there was a new problem to solve as they found out that the ship that Burnham and Lorca where on was actually poisoning the Mycelium network. Tilly, Stamets and Saru came up with a plan that would allow them to stop the network's decline and be able to get their crew back home to their own universe. Luckily there plan worked, and soon they were back where they belonged. Tilly and the rest of the crew shocked to learn that Lorca was actually from the mirror universe and eventually being killed lead to Saru remaining Acting Captain for the near future.

Back in her own universe Cadet Tilly was looking forward to being on the Command Training program and one day being Captain for real, earned the right way this time.


End file.
